The White Lady of Rohan and the Captain of Gondor
by The bad speller
Summary: The story is from Eowyn's point of view. It starts prewar of the ring and the story will never be the same again. It is a mixture of the story line from the book and movie! Please r&r.
1. Default Chapter

None of the Characters I this story are mine. I would love it to be as I would be rich out of my wildest dreams.

_This story is all from Éowyn point of view in her own diary. It is pre-war of the ring and the story though out will change the whole plot. I apologise for any un happiness this may cause. Also if this idea has been done before just tell me. (The improvments made are to spelling and grammer) Thank you. _

**

* * *

Facts file (Year 3010):**

**Name:** Éowyn daughter of Éomund and Théodwyn.

**Age:** 15

**Year of birth: **2995

**Family:** Both parents deceased. One brother called Éomer (Born 2991). Now live with my Uncle (King Théoden) and only cousin Théodred.

**Marriage status: **Valour I'm only 15. This is not Gondor.

**Children:** See above

**Aims in life: **What question is that? I could put any rubbish, For example. Too slay the Witch King of Angmar.

* * *

26th June, 3010

Rohan seems so far away from here. We have been riding for 5 days now. Everything looks the same, no trees not like in Ithilien. That was an amazing place. But I have been informed by my dear brother and cousin that Minas Tirith is defiantly I sight to be seen. (But not as beautiful as the Golden Hall). The heat from the sun was strong. Our company rode up a steep hill then it came into sight. It was amazing. All 7 layers of white stone, and the solid gates were beautiful. And as we rode up towards the Citadel I felt as if all the eyes were fixed on me.

"Now remember what I said." Théoden begin to speck to us. "This is a business trip and any words spoke out of line will not be good. So let me do all the talking but if you are asked a question say as little as possible but smile."

With this last remark he chuckled at him self. We were led into the main hall. It was bare and empty, our very footsteps echoed around it.

"Welcome King Théoden." An old but joyful man got off his throne at the bottom of the steps and walked over to meet uncle. "Welcome to Gondor" He then looked over uncles shoulder and saw the three of us standing there.

"And who are these people?" This was not the same man, bitterness came over him and he stared at us with piercing eyes.

"Forgive me." Uncle moved aside "This is my son Théodred." He moved his hand to signal which one he meant. "And these are my late sister's children Éomer and Éowyn."

The Steward of Gondor nodded in acknowledgment and started to speak.

"I too have sons. Boromir is the eldest and he will be returning today." The man turned his back on us and began to walk away whilst still praising his son.

"Boromir is brave, strong and loyal to me. He is no wizard pupil like Faramir." With this murmuring the second name of the son was mentioned. Who was this Faramir? What was he like? How old was he? In the eyes of his farther he did not seem to be worth the mention.

The rest of the day past with no action taken place. I was not allowed out of this tower. The horns have just blown though, as a sign that a Lord of Gondor has arrived back. It will be Boromir. I guess we will meet him at diner and maybe even Faramir. I do not now why but I'm interested in him, what he is like. I will write down what happened at diner later. Now I must get ready.

Well what another waste of time. Faramir was not there, though his brother Boromir did mention his name. He had been sent to eat with his rangers and so will not be joining us this evening. But in turn Boromir was a kind man. He laughed and joked and found more interested in talking to Éomer, Théodred and I then the elder people at the table. We did find out a lot of information about him too.

**

* * *

Facts file (Year 3010):**

**Name:** Boromir Son of Denethor and Finduilas. Captain of Gondor

**Age:** 32

**Year of birth: **2978

**Family:** Father Denethor (Stewart of Gondor). Mother, Finduilas died (2988). 1 Brother, Faramir.

**Marriage status: **No love intension

**Children:** None

**Aims in life: **To become a noble man of Gondor, Raise a family and make his farther love his little brother.

* * *

Well that annoyed me. I could have found out a lot about Faramir if Denethor had not interrupted Boromir every time we got near the subject. Well if Boromir is 32 now and he is the oldest and there mother died in 2988 then Faramir has to be in his late 20's.

But on the up side that meal was not a complete waste of an evening as uncle did say that tomorrow we will be aloud to look around the city. I will be able to get out of this room. There are 234 blocks in the walls and 55 slabs on the floor. I need some air and contact with people not just Éomer and Théodred.

_I have got a load of ideas for this but not sure if it is any good. I would love any feedback good or bad as that is the only way to improve. _

_Thank you _

The bad speller


	2. 27th June, 3010

_Here is the next day in Éowyn's diary. I'm sorry that in the previous chapter the spelling was terrible. I hope this one is better. (Once again improvmentsto spelling and grammer)Thank you for the people who reviewed. _

27th June, 3010

Well there was me getting excited that today would hold new adventures for me. How wrong I was. Half the day has gone and I have only left my room for an hour in total. I went down to breakfast and was told that I could not go round the White City until I had a tour so I would not get lost. Does uncle not know I have a memory like an Oliphaunt? I learnt the route to Helms Deep with in the first time I went. I could not get lost. But I have to wait for Boromir to take me around. I asked uncle if he could persuade Denethor to let Faramir take me but…

"Faramir can not protect himself, so asking to protect a precious thing like you will be dangerous. Boromir will take you that are my final words." Uncle told me.

This image of Faramir is now appearing in my mind of a 29 year old man, who is thin and twig like. He has thin and stringy brown hair with a cleanly shaved face. When he pulls out his sword it fumbles out of his hand and lands on the floor. But how Boromir talked of him last night shows he has a warm and caring heart. I do not know what to think anymore but my desire to meet him has defiantly not changed.

Not much can be said about the tour. Not saying that Boromir is a bad tour guide but he sure did a pathetic presentation of Minas Tirith.

"That is the stables. Guard houses. Do not go down there or there." It was nice of him to say that it may be dangerous for me but really I wanted to know stories of the place. But after he went I found this lovely garden. No one was in it so I sat down by this tree and watched the birds in the sky, listened to the world around me and wrote this. The flowers here are really relaxing.

Well, I never. I'm not the best judge of character, am I? I must have fallen asleep when sitting in the garden and when I woke there was someone there. When I saw him I jumped out of my skin. With this he laughed at me.

"How dare you laugh at a lady." I complained at him.

"Sorry my Lady but the look on your face was much different to the softness of your sleep."

"How long have you watched me sleep?" I asked. He rose form the bench where he sat and moved towards the sundial.

"Roughly twenty minutes." He said and walked back to his bench which was opposite to where I was sitting. My mouth was open.

"Twenty minutes. You had been sitting there for that long watching me sleep?"

"No, Lady Éowyn I had some reading."

He pointed at a pile of books and I was about to comment on his selection he had when I realised something. He knew my name.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned. Then I noticed it. My diary was not by me. It was in his pile of books. "You have read my diary?" I snapped at him. "How dare you."

"When I walked into the garden I noticed you were sitting in my spot. Then as approached to talk to you I noticed you were asleep. I decided to make it more comfortable for you by removing your book and quill before it damaged your beautiful dress. When I picked up your book I noticed you had a nice hand. As a looked closer at the pages I noticed a fact file on Boromir and that Faramir's name had been mentioned. I then looked at the front page and saw your name in your fact file."

"That still gives you no right to read something that does not belong to you." I was still angry even if he had stopped ink damaging my dress.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I shall not take offence that you believe that people in Gondor marry at 15 and have families." He laughed

I could not help but blush then. I may have been a bit unfair but served him right in reading my diary.

"But your description of Faramir." Once again the man stood up and walked around the garden while reading from the diary.

"Well I congratulate you. He is in his late twenties. Twenty-seven. The information which you got from Boromir was perfect." When he said this he walked past me and I lunged for the book. But he moved it too high for me to reach.

"Now the part about his hair. It is thick and brown. I believe he is well built and defiantly not twig like and he does have a beard."

The man then handed back my diary and looked at me.

"But the bit about the sword fighting? I do not know where you got that from." He stopped and pulled out his sword. He fumbled around with it and it dropped to the floor. He then began to laugh and picked up his sword.

"That information was more likely to come from father. Boromir would not say that about me."

I stared open mouthed at him again. "Father?" I fell onto the floor. I put my head in my hands and could not look at Faramir.

"I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to write such things."

"It does not matter. It is true though. My brother is not a good tour guide, he is a much better fighter than he is speaker." We both laughed at this and I fell easily into conversation with him. He respected me even though I'm twelve years his junior.

**

* * *

Facts file (Year 3010):**

**Name:** Faramir Son of Denethor and Finduilas. Captain of Gondor

**Age:** 27

**Year of birth: **2983

**Family:** Father Denethor (Steward of Gondor). Mother, Finduilas died (2988). 1 older brother Boromir (2978).

**Marriage status: **Single…interesting

**Children:** None

**Aims in life: **To protect Gondor from the evil forces from Mordor. Live a happy life with the woman he loves.

* * *

When Faramir and I began to talk the sun was 3 quarters across the sky and by the time we had finished the sun was setting and the smells coming from inside suggested dinner would be served soon.

"Will you be joining us today for dinner?" I asked.

"Yes I will. It will be nice to see your Brother and Cousin." Faramir replied. Then an expression appeared on his face which did not look as if he was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Is that the look of 'Help father will be there'?" I laughed.

"Yes, it is. The added pressure of Boromir will not help. When ever he is around the constant harassment is strong." The joy which had filled the garden was now beginning to fade. Faramir's face dropped faster then a pebble in water. I decided that more encouragement was needed.

"Do not worry there will be another fighting for you tonight. Whether it be silent or not."

With this I rose from the grass where Faramir and I were sitting. I turned round and curtsied and walked out of the garden.

As I approached my room my wonderful relatives came over to me.

**

* * *

Facts file (Year 3010):**

**Name:** Éomer son of Éomund and Théodwyn.

**Age:** 19

**Year of birth: **2991

**Family:** Both parents deceased. One sister called Éowyn (Born 2995). Now live with his Uncle (King Théoden) and cousin Théodred.

**Marriage status: **Single

**Children:** None

Aims in life: To protect Rohan from the enemy and look after his sister.

**

* * *

Facts file (Year 3010):**

**Name:** Théodred. Son of Théoden and Elfhild. Prince of Rohan

**Age:** 21

**Year of birth: **2989

**Family:** Father King Théoden of Rohan, Mother Elfhild (died at childbirth). Two cousins Éomer and Éowyn.

**Marriage status: **Single

**Children:** None

**Aims in life: **Follow in his fathers footsteps, Protect Rohan.

* * *

The over protective males in my life seemed to want to know where I had been all afternoon. That was the impression I got from their questions.

"Where have you been?"

"I have been worried sick"

"Never do that again"

Sounds more like how a parent would talk not your own brother and cousin. So I did the mature and sensible thing to do. I walked straight past them and pretended not to hear them.

Seating at dinner was not how I had expected. Lord Denethor was sitting at the top with Uncle; by him was Boromir and then Théodred. To my surprise, Faramir was not at that end of the table but at the far end with us. I expected Éomer and I to be there but not him. At some points the tension could be cut by a knife. Every time Boromir tried to mention Faramir, Denethor would say a remark about Faramir and then say how great Boromir was. Éomer tried to distract Faramir from his father's conversation but that did not work.

"I must attend to my duties." Faramir shot out of his seat and walked out of the room. He had eaten nothing.

At the end of the meal I went over towards Boromir.

"Where does Lord Faramir normally go?" I asked.

The look on his face was a picture. He seemed shocked that I asked that question. I personally see no fault in it.

"I never know. It changes every time. He will have returned by tomorrow."

I thanked him and went back to my room.

It has been a long day. But a part of me wishes it could have been longer. That dinner never came. That Faramir and I could have talked until the end of time.


	3. 28th June, 3010

_Sorry it has took some time. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I will apologise in advance if there are anymore grammar, spelling or wording mistakes in this chapter but I hope not as I have spent a lot of time to make sure it is ok. Here is the next addition to Éowyn's dairy, Enjoy! _

28th June, 3010

Well today was different as I only spent 1 hour in my room, the rest of the day was spent around Minas Tirith and even outside the city. But the best part was I spent the whole day with Faramir. At breakfast I entered the hall late, and by this time only uncle and Denethor was left in the hall.

**

* * *

Facts file (Year 3010):**

**Name:** Théoden. King of Rohan

**Age:** 62

**Year of birth: **2948

**Family:** Only living descendent of his houses. Has 1 son Théodred and has become guardian to his sister's children Éomer and Éowyn.

**Marriage status: **Widower. Wife Elfchild died in childbirth.

**Children:** 1 son Théodred

**Aims in life: **To rule over the kingdom of Rohan with fairness, equality and to protect from evil.

**

* * *

Facts file (Year 3010):**

**Name:** Denethor son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor.

**Age:** N/A (Must be around 70 or he has aged really badly)

**Year of birth: **N/A

**Family:** Wife Finduilas died in 2988. 2 sons Boromir and Faramir.

**Marriage status: **Widower. Wife Finduilas died (2988)

**Children:** 2 sons Boromir (32) and Faramir (27)

**Aims in life: **N/A

* * *

Uncle found it funny how I slowly walked into the hall sat down as if I had not been late at all. Denethor however did not.

"I guess that in Rohan you have no need to have a daily routine. Shows how your people do not respect your ideas."

That stopped uncle from smiling and he gave me a dangerous glare. What should I have done not eat all day. But then the tables were turned when a certain son of the steward came in late.

"Well it seems your sons do not respect your routine either." Théoden laughed back. But Denethor did not seem to care much for that remark. I believe that if it had been Boromir who came in late then a reaction would have been likely, but as it was Faramir he did not care.

"And were have you been?" His father snarled.

"Forgive me father my duties took longer then I thought. I did not sleep until the early hours of the morning."

As he sat down he looked straight at me and smiled. I could not help but smile back. It was almost as if he knew his father would do this, but I was glad to seem him anyway.

We walked out the hall together and began to talk.

"Late as well were we?" Faramir questioned me.

"Yes I was, your father was not happy about it."

"He never is. He seems to class you like me. Whatever you do is not good enough." Faramir seemed to show a lot of emotion with this statement. He sighed but then moved away from the subject as fast as possible.

"Would you like a proper tour around the White City? You said yesterday that you want to hear stories, and how about a ride as well. A young maiden of Rohan must be able to ride well."

Faramir's tour of the city was much better then his older brothers. He told me about the time he was late back from a hunt and he got lost in his own home. Also the time when he was young and he and Boromir were playing hide and seek and he found it odd that after two hours of hiding he had not been found. Boromir had been distracted by a fight and forgot all about him. Just as Faramir had promised we ended are tour at the stables where we both prepared our horses. I had a good feeling about this ride. I still do now. I believe that ride had some sort of significance but what that is I still have to work out.

As soon as Faramir and I rode out of the gate of the city a surge of energy filled us. We rode to the middle of Pelennor fields and I looked up towards the sky. It was the purest blue I have seen but the clouds were rolling in off the horizon.

"A storm must be coming" I decided to point out to Faramir. This just seemed to spur him on.

"Well then we must make the most of the fine weather while it lasts." He replied as he overtook me. I decided that I best catch up with him. (This did not take long).

"And what is to happen if it begins to rain?" I questioned him. Looking back on it now the question does seem to be a bit silly and that must be the reason for the answer he gave.

"I'm sorry my Lady." Faramir started off to sound caring but then his tone turned more jovial. "I did not take into account that there is the chance that it would be dangerous to stay out in the rain. Please tell me what will happen?Will you melt or simply come out in a terrible rash." I knew he was only joking but I decided to continue with his game.

"I thought a Lord like you would know that a lady must never be caught out in the rain." I protested

Faramir noticed that I was now playing around and he suddenly changed direction on his horse. I decided I best follow him as he was heading off towards the river Anduin.

"I promise you Éowyn that as soon as a single drop of rain falls from the sky we will retreat towards the city. Now if you agree I think we should water the horses."

I agreed with him and we burst into a race towards the river.

As we rest by the river back I asked Faramir to tell me about all the battles he has been in defending Gondor from the filth of the Orcs. He went into some graphic details about some of the cuts and bruises he got and how he dispatched the Orc who gave them to him but he said it with such joy this was the happiest I had seem him.

As we went back to the horses I noticed that Faramir was taking some care moving down the bank I thought it was just him joking around but he had good reason. As I ran down the back I noticed the ground was soft but to late. I had tripped up and was going head first into the river. I got my head above the ice cold water, gasping for breath and shivering form the coldness. But there was a sudden sound and a cry from Faramir as he dived into the river.

"I will save you my lady!"

As he hit the water it sent a wave towering above me. As the wave broke on my head I noticed Faramir was now floating down river. He was not responding to any of my shouts, his head was face down in the water and he was not fighting against the current. I had to get to him fast. I swam to the river bank and managed to pull myself out even with the added weight to my wet through dress (thank the Valar it was not white, or I would have been in trouble!) I tired to run but the dress was slowing me down so much and I was tired after only a couple of meters. I whistled for any of the two horses to give me a ride. As I approached the body I dived in after him to try and pull him to dry land. I turned his body over so he could have the chance to breathe but he burst out laughing and threw water at me which was cupped in his hand. However I did not find this funny.

"I suppose you find that amusing. I thought you were unconscious."

I climbed out of the river and looked back at Minas Tirith and how the black storm clouds had now covered all the blue sky.

"Also how are we going to explain the fact that both of us are soaked to the bone?"

Faramir was squeezing all the water out of his cloak and was still laughing to himself. He looked me and laughed some more.

"Where is the carefree young maiden of Rohan that I was riding with an hour ago? Anyway, it is starting to rain- we can say we were caught up in it for we can not get wetter then we already are." He laughed.

I decided to challenge him to that remark by pushing him back into the river as I moved away.

True to Faramir's word the rain did come down, and hard, so no one was to know any different, but we did get the strangest looks when we entered the city. The best response we got was when Boromir appeared as we approached the Citadel.

"Dear Valar it looks like you two have gone for a swim with your clothes on. I'm surprised you let the rain catch you out little brother, definitely with such a beautiful woman with you."

As he walked past he hit Faramir on the back and laughed as he walked down the steps. As we approached the main entrance to the hall Faramir turned round and his expression on his face changed.

"Well Éowyn thank you for accompanying me today and I will leave you here"

He began to turn away before I caught his arm.

"You are going to leave me to walk in there all by myself like this." I pointed out the fact that my dress was leaving a stream of water behind me wherever I walked. "My uncle will be disgraced to see me like this but if you are with me it will not seem as bad."

"It will not help. It will make things worse." Faramir protested.

"Oh well" I pushed open the doors and we stood face to face with uncle and lord Denethor.

As we walked towards them I heard Faramir whispering. If it was to me or himself, I'm not sure.

"This is it. He is going to send me on some suicide mission now. I will be sent tonight."

I hope Faramir does not I had such a fun day today. I never imagined it would be like this. I thought I would be inside my room all day like I'm now. Uncle sent me straight to my room to change and dry off but I got the impression he does not want me to appear again.

_Once again if anyone has any problem with this just tell me and I will do my best to change it._

_Thank you_

_The Bad speller_


	4. 29th June, 3010

_I would like to thank everyone for reviewing sorry this took some time hope it is ok. If any spelling mistakes once again please just say and I will change them. Thank you. _

29th June 3010

Today I'm unexpectedly writing this under the stars on my way back to the Golden Hall.

My day started off perfectly well as I arrived to breakfast this morning on time and sat at the main table. I heard uncle and Lord Denethor talking at the top of the table but when I began to hear raised voices my mind strayed away from the conversation I was having at that moment with my brother and Faramir.

I knew we had come to Minis Tirith on a business trip for uncle to try and reform some of the alliances that there once was between Rohan and Gondor but I thought that would take weeks not days. This made me believe that the talks had not gone as uncle had wished.

When I was listening into the conversation I noticed that the wet adventure which Faramir and I had was used by Lord Denethor and I even have to say uncle. Faramir also seemed to notice this and kept giving me glances sometimes with a smile other times with no expression at all.I thought it best that we left the hall as soon as possible to try and avoid being caught up in the debate even more.

When I noticed that Boromir and Théodred had left I took this as a signal that it would now be ok for us to leave. The three of us rose from our chairs (which Faramir kindly put back under the table for me. He is a true gentleman sometimes) but as we left Lord Denethor called him back and the room fell silent. His name echoed around the empty hall. Faramir's face held no expression he blinked very slowly and turned around to face his farther. I wanted desperately to stay along side of him, fight for him, to be with him but I had no option when Éomer began to drag me out of the hall. I did not argue, I had no rightto stay in the hall and I think uncle also felt the same way as not long after us he too left the hall with a face like thunder.

"Prepare to leave." He roared. I looked at Éomer then straight back at uncle. "That man is hopeless. Everything has to benefit him nothing else will do. After only a day I had to reframe myself from ramming my sword down his throat." Uncle began to laugh and looked at me and Éomer.

He began to speak again but I was distracted by the sound of the main doors to the hall being thrown open and voices coming from the inside. Lord Denethor had kindly kicked opened the door for Faramir and was shouting at him to get out.

Once again I ignored uncle and ran after Faramir. He was heading straight to the stables.

"Faramir!" I shouted. He did not respond. He just looked at me and smiled but turned back to his horse.

"Why is your bag already packed?" I questioned. There was still no answer. It stared to really annoy me that Faramir was not giving me an answer.

"Where are you going?" His back was still turned on me. I needed to know what was happening.

"Faramir give me an answer please." I found myself begging him for an answer. He turned and looked at me but this time there was no expression on his face. He came up to me and dropped to his knees.

"I will see you when I return" Faramir replied to me. He was looking up at me and his eyes were soft and caring. This broke my heart as I would not be in the city when he returns, I was not in the city even 2 hours after he left.

"No, you will not" This did not come out the way I wanted it and Faramir's reaction proved this. He rose slowly from his knees.

"Why? Éowyn what is wrong?" This time it was his turn to ask the questions.

I managed to regain myself and I replied in the best way possible.

"You have not answered any of my questions so why should I answer yours" Faramir laughed bent down towards his bag.

"That is the young maiden that I…" He stopped and turned to look at me. Silence fell over us. He took a deep breath and smiled at me before he continued. "That I…That I had a lot of fun with yesterday." The end of his sentence drifted off and he turned back to his horse. I did not care challenge him about it but he did seem to be thinking on the spot.

Faramir mounted his horse and tried to leave the stable before I decided to move in his way.

"You still have not told me where you are going and why was your bag already packed?"

"My Father has sent me back to Ithilien. He said I do not belong in the White City I belong with the rangers. I knew he was going to do this to me from what happened yesterday with us coming back all wet." Faramir chuckled to himself then looked back at me. "I'm sorry that our time was cut short together my dear Éowyn."

I moved over and he rode past. I had to do something we could not depart like this.

"Wait!" I shouted "You can not go yet"

Faramir turned round and jumped off the horse almost as if he was waiting for me to say something like this.

"Why not my lady?"

Now I was the one lost for words and thinking on the spot.

"Because…You…I…"

We were interrupt by one of the fountain guards who was looking for Faramir. He had been sent by Lord Denethor to inquire why Faramir had not yet left the city. During this it gave me time to think and it came to me. The reason why Faramir could not leave.

Faramir turned to me and bowed. "I guess this is goodbye my lady Éowyn"

"No! You can not go as you have not given me a goodbye kiss"

There was only one person in the stable who found this shocking which was the guard who was just leaving. Faramir did not. He took it almost as a joke.

"But my lady why would you want to be kissed by an old man like me?" He laughed

"Because I spent the happiest day of my life with this old man and anyway why is 27 old?"

"Think about it this way in 12 years you will be 27 and I will be 38" He laughed once again and moved the hair out of my eyes and lowered his voice almost into a whisper. "I will kiss you goodbye but only if you return the favour for me."

I smiled and kissed Faramir on the left check. He smiled and then kissed me on both checks.

As he mounted his horse he spoke for the last time. "I hope I see you when you're much older my lovely Éowyn."

With that he rode off and disappeared out the gate. All I was able to muster up was a faint "I don't"


	5. 21st 22nd September, 3018

_I would like to apologise for the fact that I have combined days together and mixed dates over, this just makes the chapter flow better. Sorry for any anger this may have caused. _

21st September, 3018

Times have changed a lot since I said goodbye to Faramir. I have had to look after uncle as he has become ill and needs caring for. The joy of my childhood has past.

**

* * *

Facts file (Year 3018):**

**Name:** Éowyn daughter of Éomund and Théodwyn.

**Age:** 23

**Year of birth: **2995

**Family:** Both parents deceased. One brother called Éomer (Born 2991). Now live with my Uncle (King Théoden) and only cousin Théodred.

**Marriage status: **Single, there is a man who does have a special place in my heart

**Children:** None

**Aims in life: **To die with honour and renown to my name. (More serious then when I was 15)

* * *

Something happened today which I did not expect. Gandalf the Grey arrived in Edoras.**

* * *

Facts file (Year 3018):**

**Name:** Mithrandir, Gandalf the Grey, the Grey Pilgrim, Gandalf Stormcrow

**Age:** Well, he appeared at the start of the third age

**Year of birth: **See above

**Family:** Well, appeared, not born, may be related to Saruman as they came in our world together

**Marriage status: **Is he allowed?

**Children:** Once again see above

**Aims in life: **Well he does seem to always give advice and care for everyone.

* * *

Well, when I walked into the golden hall I noticed that he was trying to talk to uncle. When I say trying, I mean having to talk to what seems like a stone wall of uncle, and then a small mumble being translated by Grima Wormtongue. I have noticed though how the opinions of Wormtongue seem to be coming through more then my uncle's. But I was shocked today as the true voice of my uncle appeared.

Behind the wrinkled skin, the white untamed beard and the dry lips came:

"Take any horse; only be gone ere tomorrow is old!"

Uncle then slumped back into his lifeless position on the throne and Wormtongue's hand moved back onto the arm of the throne.

Gandalf turned and left the hall. I decided to move out of the shadows and make for the exit before my presence was noticed by the worm.

"My lady Éowyn" A shiver ran down my spine when my name was spoken. I turned around and did my best smile when I was looking at the pale face.

"Grima."

**

* * *

Facts file (Year 3018):**

**Name:** Grima Wormtongue

**Age:** Well I'm guessing around 40

**Year of birth: **Well, must be around year 2978

**Family:** Must have some parents somewhere (poor them having a son like him)

**Marriage status: **Well who would marry him?

**Children:** As above, he needs to find a wife first

**Aims in life: **I think to scare me every time I walk past and well…the old Grima would be to protect Rohan and the king, but the new Grima… well, more like take over the land and to get the perfect evil laugh.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I cannot stay for long as I have to greet my brother"

"Your brother is not due to return for another 3 days, you must know that" His face came closer to mine so I moved backwards. I did know my brother was not going to be back until then, I just wanted to get away from him and follow Gandalf.

"You are perfectly correct, I stand mistaken." My mouth became very dry. I had no reason to leave the hall. I was slowly becoming cornered by Wormtongue. My mind was not working. Normally I was able to think of a reason very quickly, but today it took me longer. Then I saw my opportunity.

"My lord I'm so sorry. I have left you all by yourself." With that I barged past Wormtongue and sent him flying across the room as I moved towards uncle. I helped him out his chair and guided him to his bed chamber.

After this was completed I was able to leave the hall without Wormtongue noticing. I ran to the guards and asked if Gandalf had passed them, but they did not know. I then ran to the stables, but no horse had been taken.

22nd September, 3018 

I decided to wake early today and prepare to follow Gandalf to find out why he came to Edoras. The timing could not have been better, with the perfect reason for me to leave the city.

I went down to the stables at sunrise and prepared to leave. As I entered, I noticed that the biggest area in the stables where the Lord of the horses, Shadowfax, once was, had gone. I decided it best not to ask questions and left the stables.

"As anyone passed through the gate this morning?" I decided it best to inquire at the main gate.

"Only one my lady" said the guard. "An old beggar on a white horse which he could not control."

"Thank you" I answered and began to ride off when the guard continued.

"My lady, we have been ordered by Grima Wormtongue not to let you out of the city for your own safety."

There are only 2 men in my life that I listen to, and he was not one of them. I did not stand for that and I stared at the guard as hard as I could.

"I will be fine. There is no danger on the plains that I can not withstand." I thought this would be the end of the conversation but the guard was not as willing.

"My lady you must let a guard come with you. Great numbers of enemies have been roaming across the plains."

The annoying little man! It is good to see him do his job but this was ridiculous. It was time to reveal my plan.

"I will be fine. I'm riding to meet up with my brother. I will be safe with him." With that, I rode off to stop any protest from the guard.

I rode hard to try and find Gandalf. On the way I noticed that there were a lot of marks on the ground where Gandalf had been thrown off and the horse was upset. Then I noticed a solitary figure with a horse standing in the middle of the plains. As I approached, I noticed that Gandalf was talking to Shadowfax softly, and the wildness of the horse's eyes were softening and turning a more tranquil blue. As I approached the old wizard began to talk.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would be turning up Lady Éowyn." I was shocked. How did he know it was me with his back turned away from me? He turned round and looked at me.

"I suppose you are wondering why I was at Edoras attempting to talk to your uncle." It seemed as if he was going to continue so I did not bother interrupting his flow.

"I wanted some help and a horse. Your uncle refused me the help I needed so I took the Lord of the horses. But I believe I will still get some help."

Gandalf stroked Shadowfax and then looked at me again. He began to laugh and told me to get off my horse.

"He was right you know, you will fit perfectly." He began to walk towards me and took hold of my sword arm.

"Very strong. I guess you use it a lot." I was not comfortable with the situation and I moved my arm out of his hands and stepped away.

"Who is this _he_?" I questioned.

"A dear friend of mine and I believe yours. Every time I see him he inquires about you. He misses you more then he is willing to admit, and I believe, deep down inside, you miss him too."

"You are a noble woman Éowyn and I believe that your will find honour, renown and love."

I watched Gandalf mount his horse.

"You will meet with him again soon and the years that separate you will feel like days, and the love will bloom in the darkest of places."

Then Gandalf spoke in a riddle.

_On the 14th birth of the new sun, in the coming month, __when the days start to grow cold and the leaves turn brown. Ride past the circle of evil with a black core and alongside the mist-covered points until you find a city where all is fair but evil lingers. You must take a fortnight less then four, and seek council amongst the old, young and immortal._

"When you have solved the riddle you shall be ready. Now your brother awaits"

As I turned around, there was Éomer standing on the hill. I turned back to ask Gandalf if the man he talked of was Faramir but he had gone.


	6. 24th October, 3018 Part 1

24th October 3018

Where do I begin? In these past few weeks I have left everything behind in my homeland, I have almost travelled the full distance of middle earth, met old friends and rekindled the flame in me that seemed after a long time to have burnt out.

The riddle of Gandalf set me off on my journey. I finally worked out what the wizard had meant on the night of the 13th of October. This was only a day before he had suggested I left. This did not leave me a lot of time to prepare myself to leave; I did not even know the best route, and, at the very least, how to explain to everyone where I was going. This was when I decided that the best opportunity for me to leave would be to leave at dawn. It was not until I decided to work out the rest of Gandalf's riddle that I understood what I must do. He had already given me the route that I had to ride, this was to go through the gap of Rohan and ride along the Misty Mountains towards Rivendell.

A plan had formulated in my mind of what I was to do, it seemed that nothing could flaw it. I tended to Uncle and helped him to get ready for bed as I did every night, but with Éomer and Théodred away on their duties the only person I had to outsmart was Grima. This would normally be an easy task to complete, but, annoyingly, after the surprise visit from Gandalf and with me running off after him, Grima had began to follow me around and would ask questions whenever I was out of his sight for more then a minute.

It was getting late into the night and I was moving around my bedchamber with only the light from a candle to guide me. Everything was deadly silent around me, no noise came from the stables or the guards walking around on their patrols. Then a sound slowly broke the silence. I blew out my candle, as this was not the normal sound of a guard in armour, this noise was more of a shuffle. It seemed to stop right outside of my door; I jumped over my open trunk and pulled out my sword. Removing it from its scabbard I hid behind the door ready to pounce on whatever came through the door. It slowly opened, the thin beam from a candle looked around the empty room. Papers and maps were scattered all over my floor along with my notes from my diary. The noise started again and the door slowly closed. I gasped for air, as for some reason I had held my breath. The aroma of the stale air that follows Wormtongue everywhere still hung around in the air. Even he was clever enough to realise that my bed had not been slept in and the way my bed chamber had trunks open and papers all over the floor would show that I was in a hurry to do something.

I could not delay now. I threw some spare clothes into my bag, strapped my sword around me, pulled my riding cloak around my shoulders and ran out of my room. I made a stop at the kitchens to fill up my water holder and to pack some food for the journey. Gandalf's riddle said that it would take 10 days, so I would need to have something. As I entered the main hall I saw a beam of light coming from the corridor. I ran. I ran for the main doors. As I reached for the handle the smell of stale air reached me. Grima. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I pulled the handle but the door did not open. The sound of shuffling reached my ears but it was drowned out by the sound of my heart pounding in my chest. Fear took me. I froze facing the door, I starred at the lock willing it to fly open and give me a chance to run for freedom. Then it came to me. Almost as quickly as the fear consumed me it vanished. My hand went to the hilt off my sword. I pulled it out and spun round. Wormtongue lost his balance and stepped backwards in shock, the tip of the sword had just missed his chin.

This was my chance, I breathed in as much air as possible to get ready to talk to Wormtongue. I opened my mouth to command him to open the door but no words came out. A slim smile appeared on Grima's face. It sent a shiver down my spine. I moved the sword close to his face again and managed to get three quiet words out.

"Open the door"

My voice was weak and shaking. The same cruel smile crossed his face. I controlled my reaction this time and used every bit of strength left in my body.

"Open the door!"

This time my voice echoed off all the walls and my sword dug deep into the throat of Grima. The smile vanished, his eyes grew larger, gargles from his throat occurred every time he tried to breath. I slowly took away the sword and pointed to the door. Blood begin to trickle from the cut and his bony pale hands went into his furs. He pulled out a key and placed it in the door. Sounds began to come from the corridor; this time they were the noises of the guards. If they found me I would not be able to get away in time. I dug the sword deep into Wormtongue's back.

"You hurry up with opening that door or else you will be the food for the animal that you share a name with."

He fumbled with the key, but with the click of the door unlocking I breathed a sigh of relief and pushed open the door.

I had reached the stable door by the time I heard Wormtongue telling the guards what I had done. My horse was already prepared so I jumped on and rode out of the main gate of Edoras. I looked back to see torch light spreading through the houses and guards beginning to chase after me on foot and horse.

I lost count of how long I rode without sleep. The amount of rain storms I went through. How many mountains I rode past. I had never been this far north before and soon became lost trying to find the hidden realm of the Elves. The roads were dry and I could not see any tracks to follow. Then, from a side path, I saw a pair of Elves ride out onto the road I was taking.

"Excuse me!" I shouted. They did not respond to me. I rode faster so I could catch up with them.

"Excuse me" I asked again. This time one turned round and greeted me in their Elvish tongue. I picked out their names, but at the time they meant nothing. Now I know that Elrohir and Elladan are the sons of Lord Elrond.

"I'm looking for Rivendell; I was told to come here by Gandalf the Grey. I have never been this way…"

Before I could finish they begin to speak in Elvish once again and suddenly my horse began to ride as in an enchantment.

It lead me straight to Rivendell, where, waiting to greet me, was Gandalf.

"You worked out the riddle then." He said smiling to himself. "Good, but you did leave Rohan with a bit of a scene. Still you are here now."

He led me away where we talked for hours, most of which I cannot recall as I was weary from my ride.

I went towards the pine forest near the top end of Rivendell and sat down by a tree. I pulled out my dairy and begin writing. I soon fell into a light sleep.

"If I were you I would be worried that a strange man came into my bed chamber in the middle of the night." The sound of that voice woke me gently from my sleep as I turned around to see the bright smile of Faramir shining straight at me.

"We seem to have a habit of you reading my diary every time we meet" I laughed as I slowly got up from the ground. "But you did not seem to move my quill as I have an ink stain on me" I laughed, remembering the first time we had ever met.

"_Then_ my lady I was trying to make a good impression, but now…" Faramir stopped and looked at me.

"But now what?" I questioned as I looked deep into Faramir's eyes. They seemed less bright then they used to, and his face seemed to carry more worry then it used too.

"But now" he continued "You are now a proper woman and I bet have a husband waiting for you back in Rohan."

All I could do was look at Faramir before my mind decided that the mood needed lightening.

"There is no man in Rohan who could satisfy me. Just ask one of them; he would not leave me alone so I nearly killed him." Éomer had kept telling me to be careful of Grima as his attentions may not be honourable, but I would never… I shuddered thinking of it. But Faramir was shocked when I said this.

"So there has been another man in my Éowyn's life." His voice became joyful and he pulled out his sword. "Well then I will have to hunt him down and kill him where he stands." He ran over towards me and picked me up so our eyes were level. "For no one can have the Lady Éowyn but me" Faramir smiled and placed me back on my own two feet.


	7. 24th October, 3018 Part 2

24th October 3018 (continued)

"Faramir!" I shouted. I picked my diary up and hit him on the arm with it.

**Facts file (Year 3018):**

**Name:** Faramir Son of Denethor and Finduilas. Captain of Gondor

**Age:** 35

**Year of birth: **2983

**Family:** Father Denethor (Stewart of Gondor). Mother, Finduilas died (2988). 1 older brother Boromir (2978).

**Marriage status: **Still single, but I have a feeling he likes me a bit more then a friend.

**Children:** None

**Aims in life: **Since I have not had a conversation with him for eight years I do not know.

"May I inquire why the Lady Éowyn gave me the honour of being hit on the arm by her lovely diary?"

"You will do better to keep your mouth closed Lord Faramir. It will prevent you from saying something you may regret."

"I would only regret it my Lady if you find it offensive". Faramir smiled and span me around in a circle. He then fell onto the floor laughing.

I could not help but wonder if Faramir had stopped at an inn on the way to Rivendell for some refreshment. He then looked up at me.

"But I would never say anything to cause offence to you." Faramir's face fell solemn and he got up onto his knees. He raised his head again and looked at me, his eyes were soft and gentle.

"Éowyn there has been something I have been meaning to tell you." His voice was quiet and there was no sense of a joke.

"Ever since I met you, I have always respected you. I have thought of you as a dear friend, even after only spending a few days with you, and seeing you again has made me so happy."

I did not know what possessed me, but I dropped to my knees and looked at Faramir. Just looking at him my heart felt light, a warm feeling filled my stomach. I moved the hair out of my eyes so I could see Faramir much better. We knelt there in silence, we breathed simultaneously. Faramir's sweet breath brushed onto my face; there was no trace of any alcohol. My heart leapt, Faramir had acted like this because he was happy to see me and all the feelings he had joked with could have been true. My breathing rate doubled. I could feel a smile appear on my face. I leaned forward and kissed Faramir on the cheek. My face turned red, but, to my surprise, so had Faramir's.

He began to stutter. "Éowyn… Did… Did you just kiss me?"

"I'm so sorry." I stood up and moved back towards the tree. "I should not have done anything, my mind was not all there. I…"

Faramir had also got up and I felt his arms go around my waist. His head lowered and he began to whisper in my ear.

"You are forgiven Éowyn." Faramir then moved to stand in front of me. The tree above begin to sway in the cold wind that signalled the falling of the sun and coming of the night.

"The stars make your eyes shine even brighter" Faramir looked deep into my eyes and I could feel it piercing my heart. What Faramir had just said was not the most romantic, but the look he gave me was so strong I could feel my own better judgment shattering into pieces. We leaned closer together and kissed under the star light sky. As soon as our lips touched it felt like there was an explosion in me. My eyes opened after the kiss to look at Faramir, but to see another figure behind him.

"Boromir!" I shouted as pulled myself away from Faramir. I heard Faramir question this and by the time he turned round I had already flung my arms around Boromir's neck and he was spinning me round.

**Facts file (Year 3010):**

**Name:** Boromir Son of Denethor and Finduilas. Captain of Gondor

**Age:** 40

**Year of birth: **2978

**Family:** Father Denethor (Stewart of Gondor). Mother, Finduilas died (2988). 1 Brother, Faramir.

**Marriage status: **I believe there is a woman in Gondor he likes

**Children:** None

**Aims in life: **To look after Gondor and make it the beautiful city it once was.

"It is great to see you again my Lady." Boromir bowed in front of me. "The last time I saw you was when you and Faramir had been caught out in that rain storm." I could not help but laugh as we had truly fallen in the river, but, even after eight years, no one knew. Faramir walked up slowly behind me and placed his arm on my shoulder. I pushed it away and moved closer to Boromir.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted Faramir's and your private time" at this Boromir found it hard to keep a straight face. "But I was sent by Lord Elrond to bring both of you in. It is time for rest as we have a long day tomorrow."

"That is fine Boromir, for I was getting tired anyway." I went back towards the tree to collect my diary.

As I walked back towards the brothers I noticed that they were in deep conversation. By the look on Faramir's face he was annoyed with Boromir. I pretend to tie up the lace on my boot so I could hear their conversation.

"Why did you do that?" snapped Faramir.

"Do what little brother? All I did was come to call you back I did not mean to break you two up from your intimate moment."

"You know how I feel for Éowyn and you go and spin her around with your arms wrapped around her. How do you think that makes me feel?" Faramir turned away from his brother only to be caught by the arm and pulled closer.

"By the way she reacted _Faramir,_ it seemed like she did not want to be near you. Why else would she come running towards me and leave you standing all by yourself under the tree?" Boromir's voice became very quiet and he stressed his brother's name in annoyance.

I stood up slowly and met Faramir's eyes. They were hard and sorrowful. I smiled back but received no reply. He broke the eye contact and looked at the ground.

"You know nothing!" He shouted and pulled himself away from Boromir. He walked down the hill in silence. Boromir slowly turned around to face me. I walked slowly towards him.

"Faramir was right. You know nothing." I moved closer and kissed Boromir and turned my back on him.

"Éowyn…Did…Did you just kiss me?" He stuttered.

"That is exactly what your brother said." I lowered my voice "But I kissed him with a heart filled of love" I turned and looked straight at him. "That was a kiss to remind you that you saw nothing of the magical moment me and Faramir had and you are willing to turn against your own brother for something so small."

As I looked down the hill I saw Faramir looking up. My heart stopped, my mouth went dry. He had seen. I broke into a run down the hill to try and catch up with him.

"Faramir!" I shouted "Faramir you do not understand. It…I did it as an expression." My words were coming out all wrong.

"An expression" Faramir turned round to face me. "I suppose that is the expression of 'I love you Boromir'. Let's kiss where your brother can see; it will break his heart!' Thank you Éowyn; you have achieved that."

"You can be so stubborn sometimes Faramir"

"Well why don't you go back to Boromir? He is still waiting at the top of the hill."

"Faramir, just listen to me. Faramir!" He started walking away from me again. I looked down and there was a pebble next to my foot. I picked it up and threw it at the back of Faramir's head. He turned round with a face like thunder.

"What do you want this time Éowyn? You have broken my heart! Do you want to stone me to death, as quite frankly, I would not care."

I ran closer to Faramir and reached for his hand.

"I'm sorry, I meant for neither of them to hurt you so." I smiled but still he did not. "Though I'm sure that a nice bump on your head would be very fetching. But if you like I will kiss it better." There was still no sign of happiness in Faramir's eyes. It broke my heart to see him so upset.

"I love you. I love you more then any person I have every met. Do you think that you acting like this is helping me? You're breaking my heart now."

"Saying you love me will not fix what you have done Éowyn."

It was my turn to walk down the hill. I looked in my hands and there was my diary. All my thoughts and feelings in one book. I turned round to find Faramir still standing in the spot where I had left him.

"No Faramir, I will not stone you to death, but have this." I threw my diary straight at him. "When you read it, you did not read far, as you would not have come across the things I have written about you. But note this: there is something in the diary that has not been put in, as it is a new feeling. My candle has been blown out. I love you no more!"

I ran down onto the path, where I looked back. It must have seemed odd to anyone who looked, as Boromir was still standing at the top of the hill, Faramir was standing in the middle and I was at the bottom. I stormed off towards the room where I would be spending the night.

It was late into the night when a knock came at the door. I went to answer it with my hand on the hilt of my sword, ready if danger was waiting behind it. No danger was. Only Faramir. He held out my diary to give it back to me.

"I believe this belongs to you. I thank you for the honour of reading the diary and the kind comments you made."

I smiled at him and took the diary.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for what I said and did Faramir. I was…" He had interrupted me before I could finish.

"I believe that our apologies could go late into the night. I think it would be best if we came to an agreement Lady Éowyn." I was shocked; it had been a long time since he had called me Lady Éowyn in such a formal way.

"I believe it would be best for both of us if we put what happened today out of our minds. Everything that was said and done. For I meant none of what I said, and the actions I took were not based on my own feelings."

I could not help but notice that this statement had been said to himself over and over again, as it seemed plain and without any emotion.

"I agree Lord Faramir, for the things I said were rash and un-wise also. The actions I took were against my own better judgment."

"Then it is to be done my Lady. I will take my leave and see you in the morning." Faramir bowed and begin to leave before he turned around "Just to answer your question. Yes I do try and take care of my hair." He laughed and smiled.

As I closed the door, I noticed there was a bit of loose parchment inside my dairy. As I pulled it out, I noticed it was not in my handwriting. There was a picture of a candle burning and next to it were three words:

"Mine has not!"


	8. 25th October, 3018

25th October 3018

Today was the most interesting and I'm sad to say it one of the most boring days I have spent this year, for today was the council of Elrond. I heard stories from all races of Middle Earth, learnt about many things, but as they talked my mind wandered off to the distant plains that I had left behind.

As last night had ended with a knock on the door, so today began. As I opened it, there once again stood a smiling Faramir.

"Sorry, did I wake you Éowyn" He strolled into the room and started tutting. "Making a Lady so fair as yourself sleep on the floor." I was still standing by the door rubbing my eyes.

"No I do not mind Faramir." I closed the door and walked further into the room. Faramir had walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains. Light filled the room, my eyes squinted as the bright light penetrated them.

"I thought we could go to the council together my Lady. If you are happy with that?"

As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw the shape of Faramir appear.

"Yes that would be fine my Lord"

"Excellent. It does not start for another hour but I thought we could talk." Faramir moved closer to me and signalled me to sit. I did so gratefully as my mind was still half asleep.

"It is about my brother" My head fell.

"I thought we were.."

"Please, let me finish Éowyn." Faramir smiled at me, so I remained silent. "Boromir seems to think that you kissed him yesterday."

Why did I know where this was going. I decided to play along with Faramir's game so I could have the opportunity to explain my actions.

"That would be impossible Faramir. I was with you all evening."

"That is what I said. I also tried to explain to him that the chances of you kissing him would be very slim." Faramir's face seemed longing for an answer. It made me feel very uncomfortable, so I decided to tell him the truth.

"Well the only reason I would kiss Boromir is to prove a point to him." Faramir's smile vanished.

"That point would be, if I heard Boromir having an argument with his brother, saying that I did not love you, after we shared are first kiss. Then I would tell him that the kiss with his brother meant the world to me. But this kiss was nothing other than a heart filled with pity." I looked at Faramir and a loving smile filled his face.

"But as you said, Boromir has invented this idea, so we need not worry, correct?"

"Of course Éowyn. But I think we should humour him. So he does not feel as crazy."

"Yes." I could not control my laughter. "I would have loved to see Boromir's face, when you said that I was with you all evening." I laughed even more and Faramir joined in.

"Yes it was a wonderful picture. As well as his stuttering. I have never seen Boromir so confused."

We soon found ourselves laughing and talking about everything there was to talk about. Then when the subject passed onto how we both ended up in Rivendell, we remembered. I looked at Faramir and noticed he was looking straight back at me.

"The council!"

We dived out the room and ran along the corridor. I was trying to put my boots on and tidy up my hair, whilst being dragged along by Faramir. As we reached the door to get into the council we heard Lord Elrond's voice. It had already started. Faramir opened the door and slowly led me into the room. We saw two empty chairs by Boromir and sat down. Everyone's eyes turned onto us. I could not blame them. My shoes were on the wrong feet, my hair was definitely not tidy, Faramir's jerkin was off his shoulder, from where I had pulled it trying to catch up. Both of us were finding it hard to keep a straight face, as well as catch our breath!

This soon stopped by a laugh from Gandalf and a hard glare from Elrond.

"Sorry we're late." I managed to speak, but I knew I could not go on in fear of laughing.

"We were…" Faramir began, but had to stop before he laughed. I looked at the ground to try and compose myself. I looked up and finished Faramir's sentence.

"Talking"

There was a grunt from the other side of the room. A Dwarf began to talk.

" I suppose this was in the bedchamber? …Your talk"

"Yes, mine" I answered

"What did you talk about?" This time a Dwarf with a ginger beard began to talk.

"Lots of things" Faramir stuttered

"Like what?" the dwarf questioned

"Boromir" I pointed at him and looked around the room, Gandalf was sitting there laughing to himself, but Elrond still did not look happy.

"But we need not talk about this now. Please continue Lord Elrond."

As the day passed, I heard stories from the Dwarfs about the rings they were given, but are now lost, their great halls and mines and also the annoying Dwarfs name who questioned Faramir and I. Gimli. Gandalf talked about the betrayal of Saruman, which put me on edge as he has always be a friend to Rohan and of Aragorn the heir to the throne of Gondor. Boromir did not like that news but Faramir did not seem to mind. I found myself looking at Faramir a lot during the council. It made me feel happy even among all the evil we talked about. Then two hobbits spoke. One was old and went by the name of Bilbo. He talked about his finding of the ring and a creature called Gollum. Then an elf called Legolas gave bad tidings that this creature had got away, and no one knows how. Then a younger hobbit came forward he talked about his journey and the One ring. He placed it on the table in the middle of the room. Boromir moved in his seat, Faramir too had a reaction to the ring, there was glint in his eye.

The younger hobbit, Frodo was his name had already had a terrible time from getting from his home land after being chased by ring wraiths disguised as black riders.

The day slowly came to a close with the sun falling in the sky. They finally decided that the One ring must be destroyed, and Frodo offered to do this great task. Another hobbit called Sam appeared and it was decided that he would be a companion to Frodo on his journey.

"What was the point of me being here!" I complained to Faramir as we left the council. "You and Boromir had your dream to question about, but what in the name of the Valar did Gandalf want me here for?"

"Because you still have something to do" I turned round to see Gandalf behind me. "You must first talk to Lord Elrond."

Faramir laughed. "Do you think that he would want to talk to us Mithrandir"

"Yes, your little entrance was rather comical. What were you doing?"

"Talking!" We both said at the same time.

I decided to go and talk to Elrond that evening, and Faramir came along with me.

"You never know what danger may be around the next corner these days Éowyn."

Even though we were safe in Rivendell I let him come with me. I knocked on the door and the powerful voice of Elrond summoned us in.

"Lord Elrond I have been sent by Gandalf to talk to you." He looked at me and signalled for me to sit in the chair opposite the fire. His eyes then turned to Faramir.

"Did Gandalf send you as well?"

"No I came with Éowyn, for moral support." Faramir laughed and stood behind my chair. Elrond then looked at me as a signal to start talking.

"Gandalf told me to come to Rivendell, but at the council, seemed to have no real reason, well apart form the news on Saruman."

"Gandalf has been very secretive over the reason why you are here Éowyn. Not even I know the real reason." He sat back in his chair and stared hard into the fire. After a long silence he spoke again.

"You have chosen your path where renowned could wait or death will find you . Needs of others are greater then your own and your presence and love is needed in the land were shadow has now taken its king. Those whom remain loyal will not linger." Elrond shot a glance at Faramir "You will return here on the 25th day in December." He signalled to the door but I did not move.

"I'm to go back to Edoras then" Elrond nodded slowly and with that is stood up.

Faramir escorted me to my room. He bowed and kissed my hand. "Until the morning my Lady Éowyn"

"Until the morning Faramir." I curtsied and went into my room. Little did Faramir know that I would not be here in the morning. I was going to leave at first light.


	9. 26th October, 3018

_Thanks everyone for Reviewing so far they make my day when I read them especially when they are kind so thanks!_

_So here is the next Chapter sorry it is short but do not worry there are loads more action to come! Enjoy_

26th October 3018

I left my curtains open that night, so that as soon as the first rays of sun broke from the darkness, I could wake and ride back home.I found myself awake before then as I found it hard to sleep. The words that Lord Elrond had said haunted my dreams.

'_Where shadow has now taken its king'_

What did he mean by that? Many ideas fill my head, some I dare not write as the thought is terrible indeed. Also the thought of going back made me think of my exit, and the presence of Grima who I had been free of for these past 12 days. I packed my belongings and headed towards the stable in which my horse had been kept.

"Off already, are we?" The voice of Gandalf floated into my ears. As I turned round I saw the old wizard sitting by the stable door smoking his pipe. How did I miss him when I entered?

"Yes, I thought it would be best not to delay. I have nothing to wait for here, my presence is needed back in Rohan."

Gandalf stood up and helped me with my horse.

"Nothing for you here?" he questioned.

"No, why should there be? What use does a Lady of Rohan have in an Elven kingdom?"

"So you ride alone?"

"Yes. It will be faster that way and my presence may go un-noticed by the enemy."

"What road will you take?"

"I plan to go the way I came, though the thought of riding past Isengard has become less inviting after your news." I looked at him. "But I see no other way. I will ride hard and fast."

"So you will be taking the west road?" At the time I did not know why Gandalf was so interested in the way I was going.

"Yes, that will be the easiest and quickest way. Why so many questions?"

"We would not want you getting hurt now, would we?" With that he smiled and began to walk out of the stables. I mounted my horse and rode out towards the entrance. As I overtook Gandalf I decided to reassure him.

"I will be fine. The road will not be that dangerous yet. Be well my friend." As I rode off I heard his voice travel in the wind.

"It is not the journey I worry about!"

As day passed into night I decided I had best make camp for the night. It would be safer to camp this far North than further South, which was closer to Isengard. I had begun to drop off when the sound of hooves broke the silence.

I put out my fire and lay low to the ground. The horse stopped only a few feet away from me. Because of the lack of light, the figure on the horse seemed shapeless, and no features could be made out. I slowly tried to get closer to the creature. The undergrowth was thick and my riding cloak became caught in the long weeds. I tried to pull it, and doing so I fell forwards, straight onto the road. I tried to stand on my feet as quickly as possible, drawing my sword. The figure had got off the horse, and too had its sword drawn. I moved slowly to try and confront the creature. I heard a muffled noise and I lunged at the creature. The sound of sword hitting sword indicated he was ready to defend, or even attack.

The overhead cloud passed and the stars began to shine. I could see its eyes. I was sure it could see mine. The creature placed his sword back in his scabbard and moved closer. I held my sword out.

"You move any closer and my sword will go straight through your chest." There was a laugh and the figure turned its back on me. It walked to its horse, where it pulled out a lamp. As soon as it was lit, I noticed who the figure was. I put back my sword, ran over to him and gave Faramir a hug.

"How did you find me?"

"I thought you would have learned by now not to trust Gandalf. I had asked him to keep an eye on you and tell me when you left. I could not have you out in the wilderness all by yourself."

I took Faramir's hand and led him to where I had set camp.


	10. 3rd November, 3018

3rd November 3018

The days riding back to Edoras seemed shorter. Faramir seemed to make the cold night warmer and the stars shine brighter. His smile filled my heart with joy every time I saw it beam towards me. When we sat down for a break from riding, we would stare into each other's eyes and become lost in our own thoughts. If Faramir continued to make me feel like this, I would find myself falling for him. Further then I have ever done before.

After only nine days riding, the Golden hall came into view. I was home. I looked over to Faramir who was staring up at the sky. A flock of birds was flying over the top of us.

"Those birds have been following us since day break." Worry came over his joyful face. "Gandalf said to be careful of spies of the enemy." As soon as he said that they flew off. "Where would they be heading off to in that direction?" he questioned me.

Now my smile vanished.

"Isengard"

As we approached the main gate the guard stopped us.

"Lady Éowyn." He seemed shocked "It was rumoured that you had been killed." I shot a glance over towards Faramir.

"May we get passed, as we are weary from our journey?"

"Sorry Lady Éowyn, no one may enter the city unless we are previously told by Grima Wormtongue."

"Well this is Lord Faramir. He is the son of Denethor, the steward of Gondor. He is nobility, there is no reason not to let him enter."

"Sorry, Lady Éowyn. He can only enter with the permission of Grima Wormtongue."

I jumped off my horse. Faramir got down too and held both horses.

"I will not be long" I gave Faramir a quick glance went to the guard.

"Where will I find the worm?"

The guard pointed to the Golden hall with his mouth open. I heard Faramir laugh. I turned towards him and smiled back.

As I reached the top steps I was stopped once again by another guard.

"Lady Éowyn!" This guard too seemed shocked. "We thought you had been kidnapped"

"Killed, kidnapped, anything else?" I laughed to myself. "Please may I enter?"

"As long as you have your weapons taken off you Lady Éowyn."

I unwillingly handed over my sword.

"I'm not likely to kill my own uncle, am I?"

"I believe that Wormtongue is still worried ever since that night."

"The night where I was killed, kidnapped, and left on my own free will."

"Be careful Lady Éowyn. You seem happier than I have seen you in a while, but rumour has said that if you return, you would not be welcome."

I nodded, thanked the guard and pushed open the doors.

I stood face to face with uncle. I ran over to his side to give him support. He was trying to say something. My name.

"Éowyn"

"Yes uncle, I'm here. I have returned." I stroked his old, withered hand.

"Éowyn"

"Do not worry uncle, I'm safe." His eyes raised to look at mine. The cloudiness in them disappeared. Strength seemed to fill his slumped body.

"Éowyn. You must go; it is a trap."

As he said this the strength left him. His head fell sideways and his face grew old again. I ran towards the table to pour him some water. As I reached for the jug, someone took hold of my arm. I tried to reach for a sword that was not there. The guard had twisted my arm so that I could not move. I noticed that more of Grima's personal guards filled the room, and Grima moved towards uncle.

"Do not try and act like a heroin Lady Éowyn, it does not suit you." Grima stared at me and the cruel smile filled his face.

"Let me go!"

Wormtongue begin to stroke the scar on his throat that I had given him.

"No my lady, it is your time to suffer" He pulled a roll of parchment from his furs.

"This is a statement ordering your banishment from Rohan. All it needs is the signature of the King."

He lowered the parchment towards uncle and he gave him the quill.

"Uncle stop! Don't..." the guard had put his mouth over my mouth. Grima slowly pulled up the parchment and held it up. I was banished form my homeland. I had nothing to lose. I was starting to find it hard to get air into my lungs; the guard's hands were restricting my air intake. I then did a very un-ladylike move. I bit the hand of the guard. He howled in pain and let go of me. I ran towards the door and tried to pull it open. This time two guards held me but with them pulling I tried to keep hold of the handle and the doors flew open. The official guards who were protecting the door came in.

"Do not help her!" I heard Wormtongue shout. "She has been banished!"

I was outnumbered. The only person who could help me now was not allowed in the city. I did not have the strength to get myself lose from two well-built men, I was having to use all my strength to keep myself upright and not falling flat on my face.

"What do you want Grima? Why do you not kill me?"

"You would be no use to me dead Éowyn" He moved closer to me and stoked the side of my face. If I could not win by strength I had to try and get out of this another way.

"What would you have me do? Why am I so important to you alive?"

"You're my treasure. Let her go!"

I fell straight onto the floor. My arms were burning with pain. I slowly stood up keeping my eyes fixed on Wormtongue. I felt the wind blow on my legs, the door was still open. All I had to do was give myself enough time to call for Faramir. I looked behind me to see a clear path. It was too easy.

"I hope you are not thinking of escaping, Lady Éowyn"

"Why would I? For I would not get very far if I did." I smiled at Wormtongue "For example," I turned and burst into a run for the door. I managed it. I was out the door but the sound of Grima's guards were close behind.

"Faram…" I was squished by one of the guards. I decide to try it again.

"FARAMIR!" I looked at the path. The seconds seemed like minutes. Then I saw him. My heart jumped. He drew his sword and came charging in. This was the first time I had seen Faramir fight, if you could call this fighting; he did not seem to want to use his sword. The guard lying on top of me got up and went for Faramir's back. He had a dagger in his hand.

"Faramir! Behind you!"

As Faramir turned round the dagger came down. I heard Faramir's cry of pain but then the guard fell to the floor, dead. Faramir fell to his knees holding his shoulder. Wormtongue moved towards Faramir and pulled out a knife.

"No!"

I ran aiming for Wormtongue. Before he could do anything I had knocked him to the ground. I looked towards uncle and saw his sword attached to his belt. I reached for it and drew it on Grima.

"Close your eyes, count to 100 and then you can get up." I moved the sword down his left cheek to leave a red trail of blood.

"Start counting"

I stood up and moved towards Faramir.

"Come; we must go now" I helped him up and moved out the door. As we came to the guard on the door I held out my hand as an order to give me my sword.

I tried to move down towards the gate as fast as possible but with Faramir being injured I had to support him as well. As we got the gate the guard was holding the horses. I dropped Faramir on the floor and stared at him.

"You can be rather pathetic sometimes."

"What, no thank you for saving your life?"

"We're not safe yet." I took the horses from the guard. "Come on, my brave and handsome Lord. I will care to your arm as soon as we are away form Edoras."

He gingerly got onto his horse and we set off.

"Well this is new. I'm used to riding along the plains, but not as an exile." Faramir smiled at me. "And you're a daylight thief."

"Pardon?" This was either going to be another attempt of Faramir being romantic or I had truly done something.

"You have taken the king's sword."

I looked down, and, true to Faramir's word, there were two swords around my waist. _My_ sword was in its scabbard but, as I did not take uncle's, I had simply slotted it behind my belt. I looked up and laughed at Faramir.

"Oh well, he will not miss it!"


	11. 4th November,3018

_This chapter is only short and not much purpose onyl to conect the previous chapters and the next ones, also just to get Eomer and Theodred back into the story!_

_Hope it you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. _

4th November 3018

After riding all through the night, Faramir and I decided that we had better rest. I looked in my bag and noticed that I had nothing to bandage his arm with.

"I must have thought that I would not get hurt" I laughed as I sat back by the fire. As I watched the flames dance an idea came to me. I went to my bag and pulled out my white night-gown.

"You're going to sleep Éowyn?" Faramir joked, but as he moved his shoulder his face screwed up in pain.

"Come, let me have a look at this." As Faramir removed his shirt my heart rate doubled. I tried to conceal a smile as I took my sword and cut my nightgown. I poured some of the water which had been boiled and put it in a bowl. I tested it to make sure that it would not burn Faramir.

I used another part of my nightgown to clean the wound using the warm water.

"You do this often Éowyn?"

"Yes. I help Théodred and Éomer."

"I could tell, but I meant see men with their shirts off?"

I chucked the wet cloth at Faramir's face. He pulled me closer with his good arm.

"If I was not injured, I would chuck you in that river over there. You're still a shocking behind."

"We will see about that Faramir. Now stay still."

I took another long piece of my nightgown and wrapped it around the wound. Tying the ends together I stepped back to admire my work.

"There. No one would tell that that bandage was my nightgown." I laughed as I lifted up the remains of what was left. "I will not need it; not in the wild."

With that, we packed up camp and continued to ride. We had both agreed that we were to go to Ithellien to spend the rest of the time, until we were to return to Rivendell. As we rode, the sky clouded over and rain began to fall. I pulled my hood up to at least keep the rain out of my eyes. With the rain came a thick mist. As we came to the bottom of a hill we noticed two other riders riding at speed towards us through the mist.

"I think it best that I do not speak."

Faramir nodded and moved in front of me to try to obscure their view.

"Who goes there?" One of the men shouted. His voice sounded familiar.

"Lord Faramir! What are you doing in the Riddermark?"

"Prince Théodred, Lord Éomer, it is indeed a relief to be seeing you." Faramir bowed his head in acknowledgment.

**

* * *

Facts file (Year 3018):**

**Name:** Éomer son of Éomund and Théodwyn.

**Age:** 27

**Year of birth: **2991

**Family:** Both parents deceased. One sister called Éowyn (Born 2995). Now live with his Uncle (King Théoden) and cousin Théodred.

**Marriage status: **Single

**Children:** None

**Aims in life: **To protect Rohan from the enemy and make sure that no man every, every hurts his little sister.

****

****

**

* * *

Facts file (Year 3018):**

**Name:** Théodred. Son of Théoden and Elfhild. Prince of Rohan

**Age:** 29

**Year of birth: **2989

**Family:** Father King Théoden of Rohan, Mother Elfhild (died at childbirth). Two cousins Éomer and Éowyn.

**Marriage status: **Single

**Children:** None

**Aims in life: **To help defned and rule Rohan in his Fathers illness. Possible find a nice looking women to marry and raise a family.

* * *

"Lord Faramir, we are not sure if you know, but Éowyn has been missing now for nearly a month and we are beginning to fear the worst."

"Éomer and I have been asking everyone we meet whether or not they have seen her."

Faramir turned to me.

"If I do see her, I will inform you."

They then turned their attention to me, as I had yet to say a word.

"Who are you? Remove your hood, by the order of the prince of Rohan!"

"I have been exiled. I take orders from no one."

I removed uncle's sword from my belt and held it up in the rain.

"My father's sword! Why do you have that?"

I turned the blade to face me and moved the handle towards Théodred.

"I think you should take it back to uncle, but I'm sorry; it may have dropped in value."

"Why, have you removed any of the jewels?"

I was screaming in my head. Why had Éomer and Théodred not realised it was me?

"No, but it has Grima's blood on it!" I laughed. Éomer moved forward, pulled down my hood and stared at wonder at me.

"Éowyn? Exile? Faramir? The Kings sword? Grima?"

Faramir and I laughed at Éomer.

"Well done Éomer, this is Éowyn." Faramir glanced over at me "Took you a while!"

"Yes, Éomer, I have been exiled, though I'm not sure why."

"Maybe because Grima was jealous of you, as you're so beautiful, and he is not?"

"No, personally I think he is jealous of the fact that I have been spending my days with the most handsome man of my acquaintance."

"You must not have met that many men then, if you find a 35 year old man handsome."

"Was it eight years ago that we had this same conversation about a goodbye kiss?"

"Yes, but that was then, and this is now. You were only 15 then, and now you're a fully-grown women. But I'm sure that your brother and cousin do not want to know that."

I had forgotten about them. As I turned around to face them, I tried to do my best innocent grin, but Éomer had seen it too many times in the past.

"Do I dare ask why you need to give me that smile Éowyn?"

"No reason, just make sure that you do not stare at Grima's cut. He might get angry!" I turned to look at Faramir. "Come on Faramir; we have a long way to ride."

I began to ride off when I remembered what Lord Elrond had said.

"I will make things alright. I promise." Faramir began to ride slowly towards me.

"Whether or not I see you again depends on where my path leads. You are the best people I could know; stay strong and make sure Rohan is safe."

"What do you mean? Éowyn, where are you going?"

"I have a duty to fulfil. Faramir will look after me."

"I will." Faramir turned to smile at me. "I would never let any harm come to Éowyn, and that is why we must not delay any more."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Théodred.

"Just keep Grima's guards off our backs. We make for Ithilien, and from there we ride north again. After that, we could be anywhere!"

We bid Éomer and Théodred goodbye as we rode up the hill into the mist together. Into the darkness that was ahead, which also haunted my mind…


	12. 9th November, 3018

_Another person joins in with the writing in this chapter so please imagine the parts in italics and bold have been put at the side of the dairy pages next to the passages._

_Sorry about the long delay stupid exams! A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Hope you enjoy this one. _

9th November 3018

After days of ridding the forests of Ithellien came into sight.

"Welcome my dear Éowyn to my home."

Faramir turned to face me on his horse and pointed to all the trees.

"Faramir I do believe this is one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen."

"So you approve of it?"

"What could there not to like."

With that I jumped of my horse and tided the rains to the tree. The forest was beautiful, even with the fallen leaves covering the ground and the contrast of bare trees and the evergreens. No sight or sound of any other creature could be found. I soon found myself wondering around between the trees jumping over the ditches and streams. I then came to an open clearing. The warm sunlight hit my face and warmed every inch of me.

"I do say my Lord Faramir I would be happy to spend the rest of my days here. But I imagine I would crave the flat plains after a sort period of time."

I turned round to laugh only to find that Faramir was not there. Suddenly a noise came from above me.

"You are a lady of extremely good taste Éowyn. Ah I thought there would be one left."

Then Faramir jumped from the tree above me and landed with a flower in his hand.

"It took me a while to find. The last flower to bloom on the tree and the most beautiful."

He handed me the flower.

"Just like you"

It was a very nice flower and I'm sure Faramir's heart was in the right place but if I was not already falling in love with him…

**_Falling in love with me? I would have at least hoped you were in love with me before hand._**

_So you are writing in my dairy now not, just reading it. _

_**You may miss out important facts such as how the rays of light shined of your beautiful hair. **_

_Thank you Faramir_

_**What no compliment back? **_

_The greenness of the grass brought out the colour of your eyes. Sorry that is best I can do._

_**It does not matter Éowyn one word will be the best compliment. ** _

"I hope you are not trying to say I live in a tree Faramir."

"No Éowyn. I was trying to say…"

"I know what you were trying to say Faramir. Thank you." I leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek.

"Where will we be resting today my dear captain of Gondor?"

"How about here. Would this be suitable for the beautiful white lady of Rohan."

"As long as you are beside me Faramir then even the lands of Mordor would be suitable."

Faramir smiled at me and took the flower out of my hand and placed it gently in my hair.

"There brings out the beauty even more."

"The flower or me?" I laughed but Faramir did not. His face remained the same with only the hint of a smile. Suddenly he kissed me. I broke free and stammered backwards. I was breathing heavily.

"Warn me next time Faramir."

"Lady Éowyn I think I'm going to kiss you again."

He did. But I did not flinch or break free; I wanted that kiss to last forever.

"That will do fine." I was laughing again. I was so happy just being with him. I put my arms around Faramir's neck and stared into his eyes.

"You know the grass does bring out the colour in your eyes." I stepped back and smiled at Faramir.

"I did tell you that I was not to be kissed."

"You did kiss me first."

I laughed and smiled at Faramir.

"How about Éowyn, I will only kiss you when no one else is present?"

"That seems reasonable to me."

We lend in to kiss each other when a rapid sound of bird song began.

_**I thought you broke away as I was a bad kisser.**_

_You give yourself no credit Faramir. When you kiss me my heart does a double back flip._

**_And mine with you. _**

Faramir moved away from me and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. I dared not speak. He knew the forest I did not. Then Faramir began to do a bird song, there was silence and then a single reply. His hand moved off his hilt and moved slowly towards the edge of the clearing. Another man then came into view.

After them talking for a while Faramir came back towards me.

"There will be a change of plan this evening Éowyn. We will be resting with my rangers."

I was disappointed at this as I was looking forward to spending the evening with Faramir without having to worry about having to wake early the next day so we can continue to ride.

I followed Faramir in silence as we went with his rangers to there camp. The sound of falling water could be heard. As we got closer I noticed a grand waterfall in front of us with a pool below. The rest of the rangers continued but Faramir stopped and looked at me.

"Beautiful is it not." I noticed he was looking at the waterfall.

"Indeed but the company is much nicer."

We stood in silence for a long time. It seemed to me like Faramir was trying to tell me something.

"Éowyn how long have I known you?"

"Well I meet you 8 years ago but.."

"No buts Éowyn. Every since I said goodbye to you that day you are the only thought in my mind. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?"

In my whole life I have spend 19 days with Faramir and in my mind I knew the answer.

"But why Faramir?"

"What are you saying?"

"Why should I marry you?"

"I thought you would have let me down much nicer then that Éowyn"

Faramir turned his back on me but I jumped onto it.

"Did I say no? If I remember correctly I did not."

I fell of his back and landed hard on the floor. I noticed he turned around to see if I was ok.

"Falling from the clouds above to the floor below hurts." I slowly stood up and took hold of Faramir's hand. "But I will not fall if you are beside me. I will not fall if you are there to hold me. But if you keep your back turned on me I will walk away and leave it as a memory."

I let go of Faramir's hand and stated to walk away.

"Éowyn yes or no that is all I want to know."

I stood looking out towards the pool.

"Well as I could never walk away from you. Yes"

Faramir ran over and picked me up and spun me around in the air.

"For once everything in my life is going right." I closed my eyes to prevent myself getting too dizzy.

"Remember this dear Éowyn. On the night of the 9th of November you made me the happiest man in Middle Earth."


	13. 10th November, 3018 Part 1

10th November 3018

The night seemed to pass faster then if we slept. Faramir and I first became aware of the coming dawn when one of the rangers came with news.

"Captain Faramir, Osgiliath has been invaded. Your father asks us to aid those soldiers posted there immediately."

"I will help Captain Faramir." I stood up from below the tree. "It has been a long time since I have had a good fight."

"You think I'm going to let you fight Éowyn"

I crossed my arms and stared at Faramir.

"And how are you going to stop me?"

I ran off to get my stuff ready for battle. As I pulled out my ridding cloak I noticed how ripped and torn it had become. I then heard something behind me and everything went dark. I pulled the thing off my head to notice that Faramir had thrown a spare rangers cloak at me.

"You can not go into battle in that thing; all the orcs will laugh at you."

"I think the orcs will be more worried of ending up on the end of my sword." We both laughed as Faramir came towards me. He placed the hood on my head. It covered my face.

"I can not fight like this my vision is non existent."

"Nor can you fight with it down. I'm sure my men will not appreciate me bringing you into battle with me."

I could not believe what I was hearing.

"We have just the same right to go into battle. Why can we not fight for those we love?"

"I know Éowyn. But war is the province of men. I will be spending my time making sure that you are not in danger instead of helping my men, defending Gondor."

"Then leave me to my own thing. I have fought in many battles, defeated many foes I will be fine."

I walked out towards the grazing area were our horses had been taken. I had not lied to Faramir just changed the truth. I had fought many times with Éomer and Théodred and even slain three orcs but I had never gone into a battle field. I think I will need Faramir's protection more then I said.

As we rode closers to Osgiliath the sounds and shouts of the battle could be heard. I moved closer to Faramir as we went through the main gate. I felt scared; I was more worried about losing Faramir then dying myself.

"Do not fear I will look after you."

I could only give a weak smile back. I followed Faramir as we slowly walked through the ruins to get to the battle. I took at deep breath and ran straight into the mealy. I drew my sword and struck down the Orc that was running straight towards me. Out the corner of my eye I saw a sword going towards my right hand side. I tried to block but then found that another Orc was about to bring his sword down on top of me. I jumped backwards to try and miss the sword.

I stood there shocked as the sword just missed me. With another deep breath I regained my strength and lunged my sword forward. I pushed the Orc off it with my foot as I span around to make sure there were none behind me. I saw Faramir taking on around twenty Orcs, I was having enough trouble with five. I forced myself to look away from him and concentrated on killing the orcs.

I soon got into a rhythm, defeating Orc after Orc and I found myself fighting at Faramir's side.

"You're doing a good job there Éowyn." He was so relaxed, so calm. I was to busy making sure that I did not get cut by an Orcish bladed.

"Where are they coming from?" I ducked and with a low attack cut off one off the Orcs legs and as he fell to the floor rammed my sword through its chest.

"They will be coming over the river. We must get there to stop them."

"How do you propose we do that? There are so many"

"Like this." He grabbed hold of my arm and he began to run. We ran past battles, had to jump over the bodies of men and orcs. Faramir dragged me around a corner were no one seemed to be.

"Running away." I was trying to get my breath back whilst talking. "Very heroic."

"Not running away. We are going to stop this battle."

Faramir pointed above us where a makeshift bridge stood, all the orcs running across it.

"We need to get up there and stop the Orcs crossing."

"You are kidding. There is only two of us…"

"And only two people can fit side by side on the bridge it will be easy Éowyn. You're a good fighter. We can do this."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"I will give you a lift up and as soon as you are up there start fighting. I will climb up straight after. We will push them back onto there own side of the river."

If you saw Faramir that day you would get the impression he has done this before. We worked our way through the hundreds of Orcs. One cut my arm and another stepped on my foot but I escaped without injury. As we approached the end Faramir broke the silence that had fallen between us.

"Run back and get some oil and a torch. Ask my men to carry the oil. But hurry."

I ran. Where was I meant to go? The first soldiers I saw I ordered them to help me.

"Lady Éowyn?"

"Yes but how did you know?" I then noticed that my hood and fallen down when I was running. "Never mind that we must get back to Faramir."

As we returned he was still defending off the orcs.

"Help me Éowyn." I noticed he was becoming tired so I drew my sword.

"You there, using the oil I want you to cover the bridge. Do you understand?"

"Yes Captain Faramir."

I took the burning torch off the other guard.

"What I'm to do with this?

"Drop it."

"What?"

"Just drop it."

I did what he said and the bridge burst into flames. The orcs turned and ran.

"Faramir what are we meant to do?"

"Swim." He laughed as he dived into the water. I jumped in after him.

As we climbed out of the river bank Faramir was already shouting at his men.

"How did you not notice them rebuilding the bridge? Use your eyes next time."

"Captain Faramir. Lord Denethor wants to see you."

"Prepare mine and the Lady's horse."

"He has to congratulate you." I told Faramir as we rode towards Minis Tirith. "You saved Osgiliath. You retained the last defence of the city."

"Trust me he will find something to complain about."


	14. 10th November, 3018 Part 2

10th November 3018 (continued) 

As we stood outside the main doors of the citadel I took hold of Faramir's hand.

"I only seem to walk through this door with you when we are wet."

I looked up at Faramir and smiled. He looked like I did before I went into the battle. His hand tightens around mine.

With a deep breath we pushed open the doors and moved slowly toward the smaller throne where Lord Denethor sat.

He looked up at Faramir and his face was an image of disgust and when his eyes met mine, they narrowed, his mouth grew small.

"And who is she?"

"Father, this is Lady Éowyn of Rohan. She came here eight years ago with her uncle King Théoden."

"Yes." His voice was a low rumble. "I remember you. You came in just like this with Faramir. You were in a dress last time, more formally dressed, unlike now but the state seems to be the same."

I think he was referring to the fact that I'm now in my riding clothes and like last time the drips from our wet clothes were leaving puddles on the floor. Lord Denethor then turned to look at Faramir again.

"What is _she_ doing here? Why should _she_ come into my hall when I asked to talk to my son?"

"If you have anything to say to me you can say it in front of Éowyn."

"I do not see why a handmaiden to a dying king should have the right to know the affairs of Gondor. What business is it to her?"

Faramir was beginning to get angry but his voice remained calm. Our hands were still together and his grip tightened even more.

"Éowyn has every right to know."

"Do not take that tone with me Faramir. You have forgotten your manors, even in Rohan they have Lords and Ladies, Boromir would not have forgotten."

Suddenly a memory came back to me of what uncle said last time we were here.

"_I had to reframe myself from ramming my sword down his throat"_

If he was not Faramir's father and the steward of Gondor he would have had mine down his throat.

"Lord Faramir does not need to call me Lady."

I looked over and smiled at him. His grip loosened. But Denethor did not crack a smile.

"You are an unbelievable and head strong girl. You will only talk when you are spoken to"

It was my turn to tighten my grip on Faramir's hand. My heart started to beat faster and faster in my chest. I could feel my cheeks warming up as they turned red, maybe it would have been better is I had stayed outside.

"You have not answered my question Faramir. What is _she_ doing here?"

"I have been riding with the Lady Éowyn." Faramir fell silent and stared straight head. He seemed to look straight past his father.

"We are going to be married."

Every time Faramir said that I would have to fight away a smile however the way Denethor replied he seemed to have no reason to smile.

"You can not get married, and not to her."

"I see no reason why. Rohan is an honourable land of men."

"You will marry after Boromir and any heirs you have will have no link to the throne of Gondor. Secondly you will only marry a woman of the race of the Númenor, not a wild shieldmaiden of the North."

"Why should I get punished when Boromir is incapable of finding a wife? Also I am your son, so why should my son's not have the right to be inline for the stewardship of the city?"

Faramir let go of my hand and moved closer to Lord Denethor. He was still arguing strongly for our love.

"What right do you have to tell me who I can and can not marry? Mother was not from the White City."

Denethor stood straight up as soon as 'mother' past through Faramir's lips.

"HOW DARE YOU MENTION FINDUILAS!"

His voice echoed around the empty hall. His face was full of emotion. He lowered his voice and moved closer to Faramir.

"At least she was still from Gondor."

"Éowyn is related to Brego and his farther Erol who where noble men of Gondor."

"But that blood will have been polluted, how many generations has it been?"

I was starting to get fed up. I was the main reason their was an argument and I was not involved in it.

"Since Brego there have been 15 kings, including my uncle. But my Grandmother was from Gondor. Many say that I have the grace and pride from the south."

"Who was your grandmother?" I was surprised that Denethor wanted to know this.

"Morwen of Lossarnach"

Denethor slumped back onto the throne nodding his head. Faramir turned to face me and signalled outside. As he moved closer I noticed he wanted to talk.

We stepped outside into the growing darkness of the night.

"Why did you not mention your grandmother being from Gondor before? It would have helped the argument along."

"Sorry, I just did not think it was important. Anyway it was said. Did you see Lord Denethor's face? He had nothing else to say. The major point of his argument failed."

I looked up to the sky laughing.

"Thank you!"

I swear the star shone brighter in acknowledgement. I heard Faramir behind me laughing and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Who are you saying thank you to Éowyn?"

"My grandparents. Their love means that I can be with the man I love."

"I do not think we have won father over yet. But what ever happens I will be with you for the rest of my life." Faramir began to laugh "We may end up living in the middle of nowhere. You exiled and my love for you guaranteed to get any inheritance taken away. I think a mud hut sounds very nice."

I spun around to face Faramir.

"I love you. My Captain of Gondor."

"I love you. My White Lady of Rohan."

As I rested my head on his chest he kissed it, before laughing to himself.

"I though we were going to avoid a public show of our love."

I smiled and broke free and looked out into the distance. He was right, it was not the correct way to act in public.

After minutes of silence Faramir spoke.

"I will need to ask your uncles permission for your hand I suppose."

I could not help but laugh.

"I can just imagine that conversation.

_May I have Éowyn's hand in marriage?_

_(Silence)_

_Do I take that as a yes?_

_(Silence)_

_Just a grunt will be fine_

_(Silence)_

I do not think that will be the best way. Ask Éomer or Théodred and if they do not say yes then take it as a yes and marry me."

"What about the worm. He will want to stop it."

"Leave him to me. I will use my feminine charm on him."

"Slicing him up into tiny little pieces?"

"Every woman's charm works in a different way." We laughed "But yes that seems a very good option."

"I best go back to farther. Stay here and wait for me. I do not want him to use you against me. I will not be long."

Faramir kissed me on the brow and walked back in through the doors. I have not spoken to him since.


	15. 11th November, 3018

11th November 3018

I woke up slowly with light blinding my eyes. My neck was stiff from sleeping on the steps. I saw a figure in the distance, which seemed to look like Faramir. I ran over towards him, but as I was about to take hold of his hand I realised it was not Faramir.

"Lady Éowyn."

"Boromir. What are you doing here?"

"I have come home before we set off on our journey. What about you? This is a long journey from home, and sleeping on the steps with no Faramir anywhere to be seen."

With the mention of Faramir I was determined to find out what he meant

"Why where is Faramir?"

"I arrived here last night. He and father were still talking when I arrived, but then after ten minutes he left with out saying a word."

"Where does he normally go?"

"I do not know? It depends on his mood."

I broke into a run. I had a gut feeling. Most of the time these feelings were wrong, but this time it was different. I thought of the first place where I saw Faramir, the place where we first met and my childish fancy began. The garden. I surprised myself on how well I found it again. It was empty. I walked over to the tree where he first woke me from dream, then to the sundial. As I sat slowly on the bench I heard a noise in the corridor. Faramir walked straight past with a bag on his back.

After the first few seconds of shock was over, I decided to leave the garden. But I did not know how to approach him. Would I run after him or slowly follow him. I chose the latter option. I walked slowly behind him, not willing to speak. He walked through corridors I have never been down, walked through doors which lead into bigger areas of the white city.

I was telling myself to say something. To tell him I was here. Suddenly Faramir stopped outside a large door. He slowly opened it and stepped inside. I approached slowly and put my head around the door. A musty smell filled my nose and with the few beams of light that came through the closed windows dust floated around in the room. It was a grand room with a large bed in the centre with moth eaten drapes around it. Faramir had stopped, facing a wall where a painting hung. He was muttering to it, but I could not hear what was being said.

I moved out of the room to try and get some fresh air. I waited for what seemed a life time for Faramir to come out of the room. I decided to go in the room to find him. As I entered there was no one there. I looked for some candles to light up the room but there were none. The windows were locked shut, there was another door and that too was closed. I found no way of Faramir to have exited the room. I decided to move closer to the wall where Faramir had stood looking at the painting. It depicted a very elegant woman, I strained my eyes in the darkness to try and notice some details. The eyes looked familiar.

Suddenly someone took hold of my arm, it had to be Faramir he was the only person in the room, but in that dark room my only thought was to get away from them. Struggling in vain I was spun around to face my oppressor. It was indeed Faramir but I did not wish to embrace him only to be free from his grasp. The faint rays of light that filled the room seemed to highlight every line and scar on Faramir's face and his eyes seemed to be hard. Those were not the eyes of the man that I loved. Slowly his chapped lips opened and crisp words filled the silent air around us.

"Éowyn I want you to leave this room, leave the White City and go back to your home."

"Faramir I.."

I tried to protest but he reached out and took hold of my other arm. His grip was tight and he shook me before I could finish my sentence. Closing my mouth he continued to talk once more, almost as if I was a prisoner.

"I have to leave the White City under my fathers orders. When I return I want you to be gone. Do not come looking for me in Ithellien, you will be captured and I will be unable to save you."

He let go of me and bent down to pick up his bag. Slowly he turned his back so all I could see was his weather worn cloak, and he began to walk away. Just as he reached the door I noticed that he glanced over his shoulder and in the same, unfamiliar voice he spoke his last words to me.

"If you really care about me Éowyn you will do as I say. I only want to protect you."

With that he opened the door and passed out of it. His footsteps slowly died away and I was left in silence. The eerie room did not help the sombre mood I was in, my mind was racing but yet I could do nothing but stand in silence fighting back the tears. I do not know how long I stood there, minutes or hours could have passed and I failed to notice. The only thing that forced me to move from my spot was the sound of footsteps and the presence of a figure in the doorway. I looked up and stared at the new arrival with blood shot eyes.

"Éowyn, what are you doing in my mothers room?"


End file.
